1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contour stitching machine for making a predetermined stitch pattern in juxtaposed garment pieces and more particularly, including a stitch pattern cartridge for use therewith whereby juxtaposed garment pieces will be displaced in a manner determined by a pattern path contained in the stitch pattern cartridge.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are basically two types of contour stitching machines known and namely, mechanical or electronic controlled machines. With the mechanical systems known, it is necessary to provide a separate motor to drive a carriage which guides the fabric under a sewing head. An additional motor is required to drive the needle in the sewing head and therefor synchronization of these two motors is necessary. Further, in order to obtain a back tack at each end of a predetermined stitch pattern, the motor that drives the carriage system has to be reversed on the beginning and on the end of the stitch pattern path. This requirement for back tacking causes further problems of synchronization of the motors and results in complex design structures.
Electronically controlled carriage systems known are fairly expensive as they operate with numerically controlled computers to move a carriage along an X-Y axis guided by the stored program in the computer. These types of systems are also quite complex and the present invention is not concerned with such, but to a mechanical solution which is more economical, and which provides the same advantages as an electronically controlled pattern stitching system.